The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems and, more specifically, to content delivery within a wide area network.
Mobile broadcast is a technology that offers attractive services to consumers. Some of the key applications include mobile TV, mobile advertisement, and media distribution via clip-cast. Mobile devices which can access mobile broadcast services are now widely available.
The availability of mobile broadcast service within a particular geographic area is determined by network operators. In some cases, a subscriber network may require reconfiguration or a technology upgrade in order to support the full range of mobile broadcast services. In other cases, mobile service broadcast may be available with limited choices which do not necessarily meet the needs of all users.
Increasingly, there is a demand for venue-specific content. For example, it might be attractive to receive a live broadcast from different corners of a NASCAR racetrack while seated within the stadium. Similarly, businesses may wish to alert potential customers in the vicinity of their stores to sales or other special events. It is therefore desirable to facilitate delivery of location-specific content.